It's Coming Back to Me
by faithfulwriter
Summary: I dont know why but there was always something that made me wish I had what I dont anymore.But i have a good life, hes given that to me.I know hes not you and will never be you, but you left me long before we were over. r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of that jazz…in any part of this story….

A/n: This story was a spur of the moment decision that came to me when I was going to Wal-mart with my roommate. I came back and decided to write it. I'm posting it without any corrections or anything…only b/c its final week but sometimes, u gotta do what u gotta do. I have no clue how this will turn out but lets give it a go…OH yeah, its based of the beloved Celione Dion song, "It's all coming back to me now," I just shortened the title a bit.

The wind is cold tonight. My body froze in bed as I listened to it right outside the window. I don't know why, but there was always something that made me wish I had what I didn't anymore. But I've had a good life; he has given that to me. He was, by no means you when he took my broken heart up in his hands and he has never tried to be you, which is something that means the world to me. I lay here beside him in this bed and write in this journal and think of how grateful I am to him. Because I am grateful, so grateful. But as deep as this gratitude runs, that's all it is. I try, I have tried for years, to love him the way I loved you but I can't. He's not you. He'll never be you.

I remember the night it ended, the night you left. How I cried over you! I barely had a reason to live at all. The night made me long for you and the days, the sun was so cruel, taunting me with it's light, a light I had lost. In the sun, all the tears I cried turned to dust  
and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever. I knew that eventually I'd have to stop crying over you. And I did. I did that because of him—because he saved me and loved me. I can't remember where or when or how I finally thought that I could be with him, but there I was, with him.

When I married him, I banished every memory you and I had ever made. I wasn't going to let it affect my life with him. For three years I've lived without you, lived happily. And then…there you were, with Harry like nothing had happened. And I saw you, and you smiled and talked like nothing had happened. But it did happen and now, now those memories are back in my head again. They're in my heart again. And here I am again, obsessed with the thought of your touch.Damn you Ronald Weasley! Damn you and curse you for ever thinking you could just walk back into my life like this and it not affect me. Curse me, for letting it affect me.

"Hermione…are you going to turn that light off soon?" I looked beside me in the bed and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm done. Sorry Draco. Darling, I didn't mean to wake you." I replied.

He smiled softly. "That's ok," he muttered sleepily as he lay back down. I sighed and put my head right by his shoulder so I could hear him breathe and feel him near. I don't know why, but the chills were still all over my body…and it was a feeling I couldn't shake.

(sc)

"I have to go, Hermione. I'll be late. I'll be home at the same time. I love you," he said as he gave me a kiss. He walked to the fridge and turned back to me. "I forgot, Potter popped by this morning while you were in the shower. I told him he could wait but he didn't. And he didn't say what he wanted." Draco shot me a look that implied a hint of suspicion.

"He didn't say what he wanted? I'll get back to him," I smiled. Draco smiled back Disapparated from sight. I sighed as I sat down with some coffee and a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. My eyes read over the black letters and moving pictures but I don't know what it said. _Why was Harry here? Was it about Ron? No, don't think about Ron. Ron is nothing. You're married to Draco._

There was a knock on the door that brought me back from my thoughts, a knock that I was grateful for. I made my way to the front door and turned the handle, not knowing that fate had an evil plan in store for me.

As the door flew open, I saw a sea of red hair. It took me a minute to realize that it wasn't hair that belonged to somebody I wanted to set eyes on. "Hey Mione," Ron said to me, staring at me with those piercing blue eyes and lopsided smile. _Oh Crap. _"Can I come in?" He asked me like it was nothing.

I remember him coming to the door, I was still in my right mind when I opened it, but when I let him set foot in my house and what I was thinking when I did it, is blurry to me. And now, here I sit in my pajamas and slippers while the only man I ever really loved sits across from me in the house I live in with my husband, a man who is someone my love hated more than anyone while we were in school.

I want to scream or freeze time and run away. Though I have the ability to do both, I chose to sit here and smile through this. No, I didn't want to scream, I wanted to hit him as he walked around the living room and looked at the pictures on the wall. Pictures of Draco and I, pictures that could have been him and I—if we hadn't screwed it up as bad as we did, despite all of our best efforts.

I heard him scoff as he looked at our wedding picture. "Why are you here Ron?" I stated bluntly, a little louder than I would have liked. He looked at me and sat down.

"You're still as beautiful as you ever were," he smiled. "How did all this happen?" I knew what he was referring to. By "this" he meant "Draco." I knew it too, even if he didn't say his name.

"Did you come here to start a fight Ron? I know we're so good at it but I haven't missed it at all. If that's why you came you can leave just as easily as you showed up." I stared at him. He was amused; I saw it in his eyes.

"That's not why I came, no."

"Then why? It's been three years. Three years without a letter or a call or anything. Why are you here _now_ Ron? Where were you then?" I asked with the utmost composure, even though everything inside of me was screaming at him.

"It's simple, Mione. I made a mistake. I love you. I'm here to take you with me." He smiled when he said it but I knew that he meant every word.

"Take me with you? Are you mad? You expect me to drop my life and go with you? You must be mad…Draco would kill you!" I yelled at him.

"Kill me eh? I thought he was "reformed." No, he won't kill me because I won't have to do anything. You'll just say you want out and he'll let you go," Ron stated smartly as he walked back to my fireplace.

"If you think I'm going to do that then you are mad!"

'You don't love him. You could never love anyone else, _him _of all people. Look at this picture Mione. It's your wedding day and you're not even smiling." I jumped from the couch and moved toward him.

"I am smiling you git. See that?" I pointed angrily. "That's a _smile." _

"Sure, it looks like a smile. But it's not a real one. Anyone can charm a fake smile, especially you Hermione. No, that's not real." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "This," he pointed to the picture, "_This_ is you smiling." I looked at the picture. It was from our graduation at Hogwarts. "That smile, in that wedding picture, is not you smiling; when you smile, your eyes light up—your entire face lights up. I know that about you, does Draco?"

I sighed and took the picture out of his hands. He sat down as I sat it back on the mantle. "Ron, I…I think you should leave." I turned in time to see him stand up. I knew it was too easy but I wanted to believe he was leaving.

"Mione…" he whispered. He took my hand and kissed it. My heart skipped a beat but this wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to let him back into my life. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you. You're the one for me and I'm the one for you—the _only _one. You can't deny it."

He moved his hands through my hair. "Ron…" Before I knew it he had his hands on my face. That touch…it was something I hadn't felt in years. He always held my face in his hands like that before he kissed me, especially when we hadn't seen each other, when he was trying to make a point or when I was emotional. All of these apply here.

And then it happened. I felt his lips touch mine and for the first time in a long time, everything felt right again. "Why are you crying?" He asked me as he pulled me close to him. I felt safe under his arms, which only made me cry harder. "Shh…Mione don't cry. I never want to make you cry again. I love you, Mione." He kissed me again and stroked my hair.

After I was able to talk, I spoke without realizing what I was saying. "Ron, I've missed you. I never thought I'd want to be near you again after that day…But when you touch me like this and you hold me like that…I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me. All the feelings…all the love…It's so hard to believe that you're standing here, after all this time. And…" I stopped and looked at him and jumped back. "And I realize that we can't do this. I can't be with you. We hurt each other too much. It's all coming back to me too. And we can't. I can't…my heart can't do it again. I'm sorry Ron, but I think you should leave."

I said it to him without regretting it or crying and except for the part of me that wanted him to stay I meant it. He must've known that I meant it because he simply shook his head and Disapparated. I sat back down on the couch and let myself cry. He was right. He was right about everything he said. And Draco couldn't know he was here…he couldn't know he was even back in town. The thought of him finding out made my insides crawl in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's another. I really like writing this story I hope you like reading it. It's actually almost done too! Haha. ALMOST…that's the key word. Anyway, this one will make you blush a little bit. Yeah….enjoy!

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry Hermione. I came by to warn you that he might come by. I didn't want to tell Malfoy, he would've flipped and you know it. Why does it matter if nothing happened anyway?" I looked at Harry. He had a smirk on his face. I was caught in a corner and he knew he had me.

"It matters because that's my house and I'm married, in case you've forgotten. Ronald Billius Weasley is out of my life forever, Harry. I know you and Ginny don't want to believe that but it's true. I'm with Draco; its time everyone accepts it."

Harry looked at me. "Well, Hermione, just to be blunt, I think you need to accept it before everyone else can. And I know you still loved Ron when you married the little ferret anyway…you need to do what you always told me to do."

"Oh, and what's that? I've already read, _Hogwarts, A History," _I added as he rolled his eyes.

"You need to follow your heart and not worry about what anyone thinks. I gotta go; Ginny's got an appointment about the baby. But I'll talk to you later." He kissed me on the cheek as he got up from the table. "And Hermione, don't be so hard on Ron—at least until you hear everything he has to say. Things aren't always what they seem, you should know that better than anyone."

I sat there and drank my coffee as I thought about what Harry said to me. What excuse could there possibly be? There was none that justified him leaving like that. None at all. And there was none that justified the fact that he did nothing to contact me in three years and just shows up at my house and acts like he did toward me. There was no excuse that I would buy.

I picked up the book that lay on the table and started to read. (I would have done anything to get my mind off of him.) I was in the middle of chapter three when someone sat down at my table. I tried to ignore whomever it was staring intensely at me but eventually the thought of eyes peering at me got on my nerves. "Is there something I can help—you! What are you doing here?"

Ron smiled back at me. "Hey, Mione. I was walking by and I saw you. I figured I'd just come say hi."

"Well, you said it. You can leave now." He stared at me. I could immediately see the hurt in his eyes. The hurt mixed with jealousy and longing and love. I don't know how eyes can hold so many emotions all at once. I don't understand that. It's something that science and books and magic will never be able to answer. Though I don't understand it, I still feel the same feelings when I look at him or hear his voice or even just hear him breathing beside me.

"Don't be like that Hermione. Can we talk somewhere? We have a lot to talk about." I knew he meant every word but I still didn't want to hear it.

"No, we can't Ron. It's too late for talking. That time has come and gone." I grabbed my bag and jumped up from my chair. The only thing on my mind was getting out of there before the dam that held by tears in broke again, made the walls fall and drowned the entire city—a city that was composed of me and walls that I built up around myself. He couldn't see that he still affected me. I couldn't let him.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" I heard him call after me, and the wind that blew the trees around carried his voice and made it louder. He was still following me and calling after me when I turned at him.

"What do you want Ron? I don't want to talk to you! It's not going to solve anything now!"

"Yes it is! Just let me explain everything to you! Let me explain it so you won't hate me anymore!"

"I don't hate you! That's the problem. If I hated you, it would all be easier. I don't hate you; I do, however, _loathe_ what you did to me. The way you threw me out like an experiment gone array! I hate that I ever saw that part you, that you treated me like that, that you had such a blatant disregard for everything we were to each other! _Were_, Ron; not are. _Were_. We're over. I'm with Draco. _You_ left _me, _remember? It's taken me awhile but I've finally figured out that we were over long before you walked out that door. I've accepted it; it's time you did too!"

It was blunt and it hurt to say it, but I had to. Bluntness, saying everything he didn't want to hear, was always the only way to make him understand. I knew that so, I had no choice. I felt tears burning in my eyes but I pushed them away; there would be time for that later.

He walked up to me and pulled me into his arms. "Mione," he whispered in my ear, "I never thought of you as an experiment. I never meant to make you feel that way. There's so much you don't know, so much you _need _to know. I—I just want you to let me tell you. Please, Mione. I don't want to regret never telling you. Let me do this, for me, for _you, _for us. I still love you. I won't pressure you into anything and I won't try to make you change your life. I just want you to be happy. Let me explain it all to you, and then if you still want me to leave you alone, I will. Just give me a chance to explain."

I stood there in his arms, not even caring who was watching. Nothing fazed me as I stood there just feeling him near me, hearing his heartbeat. "Okay," I whispered. "We can talk; that's all I can promise you." There was something about being there in his arms and looking into those eyes that made me forget, even for a second, that I wasn't with him. And in that second, I didn't care that Draco would lose it when he found out or that it would possibly ruin every comfort I had created for myself in these last years. That didn't matter. All I cared was that Ron was here...with me, like it was supposed to be all along.

(sc)

The next morning, I met Ron at Diagon Alley. There was a new little restaurant there where we decided to eat some breakfast. I was really nervous when I got there. Nervous and shocked that he was there before I was. I followed him to a table in the back. The waitress took our orders and left. A wall popped up around us. It was a way to have private conversations, a new little soundproof room to be completely alone. _Great, just what I want—to be completely alone with him. _

The menu had said "no interruptions."; apparently, the food would just appear there before us and refills and whatever else until we put the wall down. It was cute but I didn't want that right now. I wanted interruptions. "I'm glad you came," he smiled at me when our drinks arrived. I shook my head but I didn't say anything. "I'm really surprised. Thanks for giving me a chance, Mione."

"Ron…I'm sorry but can we skip all this? I'm here like you wanted. Let's just get to it, ok?" I felt really bad when he shifted in seat and gave me that look. I just really didn't know why I was here. I say that, but I knew. I knew and he knew.

"Er…alright Mione. Do you remember that time…" He smiled. I laughed. I remembered. As we sat there and talked about old times, I forgot the reason we were there. One story led into another and another…

(FB)

"_Ron behind you!" Ginny yelled as a Death Eater shot an Unforgivable toward him. Ron jumped and ran toward Harry. _

"_He's over there Harry! You go; we can handle this," Ron looked at him. Harry shook his head and looked toward Snape and Draco then back at Ron. "I will. Don't worry. I won't let them get away with anything. Go." Harry ran off to the distance and Ginny, Ron and I fought off Death Eaters. Draco and Snape were helping us. They told us how it was all Dumbledore's plan and, after a late-night visit to his portrait, it was confirmed. We had let them help us, watching every move they made. _

_There were many others there too, each fighting their own battle. All of us were actually. Sure, we were there for Harry, to help defeat Voldemort but each person present at the final battle was present because they wanted to be; Because Voldemort had taken something or someone from them and they wanted revenge for what he stole. They all wanted him gone. _

_For Neville it was his parents, and his life with them. For Lupin, it was Sirius and James and Lily and the life he never had. For Tonks, it was all she had to put up with over the years and for not being able to love Lupin the way she wanted. For Bill it was what he had lost the year before, his injuries. For Moody, it was all that Crouch Jr. had put him through in fourth year. For Draco, it was what he gave up for Voldemort: his family, his name, and his free will. _

_For Snape, it was pain and hatred. It was everything he lost, his name, his job, his stature, and his guilt for having to kill the one person who trusted him. For Ron, it was his family and Harry; he fought for freedom. For Ginny, it was Harry. She loved him and they couldn't be together. It was for that time, when Tom Riddle was part of her. For me, it was the pain I saw my friends go through. For Harry, it was everything; it was his life. It was his father and mother and godfather and mentor and love and best friends and schoolmates and his entire future. It was all there was. He was the reason the lot of us was there, but it was for us too…for our souls. _

_As we fought, there was a bright light that shot from the opposite side. Everyone stopped; Death Eater, werewolf, witch and wizard alike. We all froze. Ginny was the first to move. She dashed past me, followed by Ron, toward the other side. I ran after, Lupin and Tonks behind me. We walked up to find Harry and Voldemort lying on the ground, neither moving. _

_Ginny threw herself to the ground beside Harry and Ron slide his fingers in my hand. "He's alive!" Ginny exclaimed. "Harry's still alive!" _

_(sc)_

"_Who would've known that he was the last horcrux? I hate to say it, but that's genius," Fred exclaimed in the hospital room. _

"_The man, if you can call him that, was crazy but he was good," George added. _

_Mrs. Weasley shot them a look and they shut up. "Where are Snape and Malfoy?" Harry asked us. _

"_We've got them in custody, as well as all the other Death Eaters. They'll probably get off. They're being cooperative and giving us names. We'll send the lot to Azkaban for sure this time," Tonks smiled soothingly at him. "You just get some rest. Don't worry about any of it right now." _

"_I think we should all go," Mr. Weasley said. Ron, Ginny and I stayed behind. Ginny bent over and kissed his forehead. She gasped loudly. _

"_Harry! Where's your scar?" We all looked at him. It was gone. There was no scar. He was normal again. Whatever that meant. _

_(sc)_

_**(a few months after graduation.) **_

"_Ron! Ron stop it!" I giggled at him. "Your parents are downstairs." I moved from his bed and sat on the chair in the corner. _

"_Oh, they'll never catch us. Come on." _

"_No," I said, totally ignoring his glance. "I told you. I'm not doing that. Not yet, not here, not right now." _

_He came over and kissed me gently. "Ok. If that's what you want." _

"_It is," I smiled. _

"_Good. Just tell me when you change your mind." I smacked him on the head. "I was kidding. I was kidding…" _

_(sc)_

"_Ron, where are you taking me?" _

"_Shh. Just wait." I could hear the smile in his voice as I held back a laugh. He led me through the trees and grass to somewhere. He took the blindfold off my eyes and told me to open them. I was looking at a beautiful waterfall and there was a picnic basket. _

"_Oh Ron!" I smiled at him and kissed him. _

"_Before you get excited, the food's from mum. I don't really cook, you know that…the rest of it was all me though," he chuckled at me. _

"_Thank you; this is amazing!" I sat on the blanket and he came and sat beside me and we laughed as we ate. He wrapped his arms around me as we watched the sunset and he kissed my neck and played with my curls. _

"_Look, that's... uh…something." He pointed to the sky. I laughed. _

"_It's Cassiopeia!" I laughed at him. _

"_You think it' funny that I don't know the constellations?" I shook my head and roared with laughter as he rolled me over on the ground and looked down at me. I was still laughing when he rolled his eyes and kissed me. "That shut you up." _

"_Well it's hard to laugh when you do that." He kissed me again and again. There was something about the way he kissed me that made me go somewhere else. It made the world fade away until it was just us. It was the most remarkable feeling. Sometimes, it led to problems. _

_He had his hand under my shirt when I came back to reality. I didn't say anything; it felt too good to stop him. I moaned as he kissed my neck; everything felt right. He started to move his hand and my mind was racing. I wasn't ready for this. "Ron, stop." He shot up in an instant. "I'm sorry, I'm just…I can't do this." _

_He just shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to do this. I thought I was ready but I'm not. I understand if you—" _

"_Hermione!" he yelled. "Stop talking." He kissed me softly on the lips. "It doesn't matter. I'll wait for you…I'll wait forever. I love you. You know that right?" _

"_I do. I love you too, Ron." He put grabbed my face with his hands and kissed a few of my tears as they fell. _

_(sc)_

"_Come on Hermione! You can do it baby!" Ron whispered to me. _

"_Easy for you to say!" I peered over the edge down at the water. "I really can't do this." _

"_You can. You're Hermione; you can do anything." He smiled at me._

"_I don't like this."_

"_Just take the rope and jump. Fred and George and Harry and the others are down there waiting. Come on, Mione. You can do this." I looked at him and took the rope. I took a few steps toward the edge and closed my eyes. Everyone at the bottom stopped yelling up at me. I took another step…_

"_I can't do it!" I shouted and looked back at him. _

"_Is this the same Hermione who always did everything right in school? Who faced dragons and blast-ended skewers and Rita Skeeter and Voldemort and Grawp?" he laughed. " Are you that same girl who was on me and Harry everyday for doing stupid stunts and then ended up doing all them with us? Are you still that Hermione?" _

"_Yes, but…" _

"_Then you can do this. I know you can." He looked at me and smiled. He walked me to the edge. "Close your eyes." I did and I felt him kiss me. "Now don't open your eyes. I'm gonna do that again and then I want to jump so you can be with me." _

"_Be with you? Where are you…?" He kissed me again and I heard him laughing as he fell down into the water with a splash. As soon as he hit, I jumped off the cliff into the icy blue water. _

"_You did it! I knew you could do it!" He mused and pulled me close. "Are you ok?" _

"_That was so much fun!" I laughed. "Let's do it again!" _

_He laughed. "There she is. I knew you'd like it." I kissed him and we swam to shore. _

(Now)

I laughed with him and felt myself blush. Suddenly, I was back to reality again. I was here with him even though I should have left long ago. "This was a mistake," I said jumping up.

"Hermione what…"

"Ron, I shouldn't have come. I'm with Draco!"

"I know who you're with. I haven't forgotten! How could I? Don't you think it kills me to know that you're with him and not me? It does Hermione. I know, ok?" he sighed. "Look at us, yelling again already. This isn't what I wanted…"

"What did you want Ron?" I looked him and his eyes got wide.

"Not what you're hinting at, that's for sure. I know that look…I didn't plan on talking about all that stuff with you—that wasn't my intention. It never crossed my mind…but you were here and I—I don't know why it all started. I'm sorry…it wasn't supposed to be this way."

I released him from my look of death. "That's okay. Just stick the reason we're together next time."

"Next time?"

I sighed. "Yeah. We didn't discuss anything."

"Right. Next time…tomorrow? Come to the Burrow and I'll make you lunch. We'll talk there," Ron suggested.

_The last place I want to go was the Burrow…that's where…_ "Okay," I said. _No, say no! _

"See you at noon?" he asked. I shook my head and stood up. "Okay. I got that." He pointed to the bill. I smiled politely at him. "See you tomorrow Mione." He leaned in toward me, like he was going to kiss me but instead just kissed me on the forehead.

Once I got back home, I was all smiles. Draco asked me four times why I was so happy but I didn't really have an answer. "Well, whatever the reason is, I like it," he said. He kissed me as we sat down for dinner.

"Tomorrow, I have to go out of town. I'll be gone until Saturday afternoon." My heart leapt. "I hope you won't be too bored."

"I won't. I'll go see Ginny," I said. He tensed up and put a forkful in his mouth. "Draco, she and Harry are my best friends. All that stuff is behind is. I told you I wouldn't abandon them for you. I know you don't like when I go over there but—"

"I didn't say that. I know they are _your_ friends Hermione. I just don't like you there because they don't like you here. They never have. Someday you'll see their real feelings toward me. But as long as they are decent to me, I will be to them—just for you." I smiled because I felt as if he wanted me to. But I couldn't help wondering what would happen if he found I 'd seen Ron for what will be, the fourth time in four days. He'd have a fit.

That night in bed, when Draco made love to me, I could only think of Ron. I tried to fight it for a few minutes but it was inevitable for me not to see him there instead, especially after all we shared together. He was back in my life. Just the thought of him made me smile. I didn't know what to do about it. I felt guilty. I may not be cheating on him physically, but spiritually and emotionally, I've been in love with another man since I married him.

I knew I shouldn't go there tomorrow, I knew it but I didn't listen to it. I longed to be near him, even just for dinner. And we did have a lot of things to talk about. _Damn it Ron, why didn't you just come back? Nothing would be like it is if you would've come back to me. I would be with you. _I wanted to be mad at him as I lay there naked beside the wrong man, but I couldn't. I was too much in love with him. _Crap, _I thought, _I'm in love with him…still. _

That night I slept with dreams of what tomorrow would hold. Suddenly, I felt like I had a schoolgirl crush again. I felt as helpless as I had then too. The only difference was, I knew what it was like to be with Ron, and then I hadn't. I know what I'm missing now and its something I wanted to feel again; I longed for it. Life had a funny way of making you want things you thought you were perfectly content _not _having. It was becoming obvious to me that I wasn't content without it, without Ron.

**A/N: That's the end of that one…what's gonna happen? There's a poll coming up soon so be ready to answer it all my readers out there! Thanks and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: (gasp) another already? Yup. There's a break in my finals and I'm taking advantage. So THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

WARNING: This chapter contains sexual references…

I don't know. It depends on what you think but to me, it did. I guess, b/c I don't write stories with anything in it…ever. I dunno why I decided to that with this one. A new adventure I guess. Anyway….

Chapter 3

_You most definitely can not go there Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy, you are not going to Apparate there. _"I'm not. I can't go." I muttered to myself as I looked in the mirror and fixed a couple strands of my hair. _I don't need to see him. But I do. I have so much to talk to him about. I don't understand how I can still love him after all that. How can I? Why can I? Why do I? He hurt me. He hurt me so badly. And now, I'm just going to let him come back into my life like that…that's not right. I can't do it. _"I'll just go and tell him that. Then…then I'll leave," I told myself. "Who am I kidding?" I vented as I fell into the chair. "I won't leave. I know it. I shouldn't even go. No, I can do this. I can just go there and talk and yell or whatever, then I'll leave. Yeah…I can do that." _I can. _

"Hey Mione!" Ron exclaimed when I popped in. "It's not all ready yet. I'm almost done. You can make yourself comfortable in the living room. Then we can eat and talk." I smiled at him as I sat in the chair.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"No, I've got it."

"I thought you didn't know how to cook."

"I've improved. I'm not mum but I know enough," he smiled at me. "Just yell if you need me. I'll be right back." He walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone in the living room.

"I'm glad your parents got to go on a vacation. They sure needed one," I said to him from the living room.

"Yeah, they did need to get away," he mumbled. I walked around the living room. There were so many memories here. So many things that I did that I'd never do again, but it always seemed right when I was here. All these memories flooded my mind as I sat in the Burrow, the place that was my second home, with Ron in the next room.

(FB)

"_I love you," I laughed at Ron. The quiet of the Burrow filled the entire house. Especially from the upstairs hallway, the house seemed empty._

"_Why do you laugh when you say that to me? It doesn't make sound as real," he grumbled. _

"_It doesn't change the fact that it's real," I smiled. He shot me a pouty-angry look. "Aw…what's that? You're overdramatic." _

"_Well, I'm sorry. My girlfriend teases me; it's not something I'm used to." _

_I looked at him and he smiled. I kissed him softly. He kissed me back. We kissed each other repeatedly. Within seconds we were on the floor, him on top of me. He kissed me and I felt his hand slide under my shirt. His hands moved under my back and unfasten my bra. His hands explored me as his shirt came off. The quiet house suddenly seemed loud as we got farther and farther into what I wanted to never end. _

_Ron unbuttoned my blouse as he kissed me down my neck. His hands were like ice as he touched my body and made every nerve inside me shiver. I unbuttoned his pants as I felt him breathe above me. I kissed his chest as his pants made their way to the floor. He unzipped my skirt and left us both in nothing but our underwear. He kissed me down between my breasts to wear my underwear touched the top of my waist. It was only a couple of seconds until we were both completely naked. _

_His body was on top of me and he was kissing me. I felt safe under him, like nothing could ever harm me. I always felt that way when I was around him. I felt like there was nothing and no one who would ever be able to complete me like he could. I kissed his neck as I felt him enter me. It took my breath away to be such a part of him. That's as close as two people could ever be and we are that to each other. For a brief moment time stops and we are caught in the middle, frozen for a second as we become one. _

_I let out a moan as he moved in and out of body. My heart was racing but my mind was empty of anything except this second. He was breathing hard as we were both feeling everything within us reach its peak. I slid my hands across his back and kissed his neck as he pulled away from me, sweat pouring from him. He breathed hard as he lay beside me on the floor. I gasped beside him and we both looked at each other and laughed. I kissed him. He smiled at me and I kissed him again. I turned on my side and cuddled up to him. He put ran his hands through my hair as I smiled at him. _

"_Promise me we'll always be this way," I told him whole-heartedly. _

_He looked at me intently. "I want to promise you that, Mione. I want that more than anything. But I can't promise you that; if I ever had to break that promise, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I will promise you, that I will always love you and as long as I'm alive, I will never give up on you and me being together forever. I'll never give you up without a fight. I love you." _

"_I love you too. So much." I replied as kissed him gently. _

_He laughed to himself. "So…will you ever be able down this hallway again without blushing?" _

_I laughed too. "No, I don't think so. Oh gosh, I never thought of that! We'll be in this house every year for the rest of our lives too!" He laughed at me as he pulled me close in his arms._

(NOW)

Tears were forming in my eyes as I looked up the stairs. Memories of all the times we were together took its place back in my heart. I was so caught up in my memories that I didn't hear Ron calling my name. "Hermione…is something wrong?" I looked at him quickly. He was kneeling down by my chair. "What's going on?"

I stood up. "I have to go."

"Why? We haven't discussed anything yet," he replied softly. His eyes followed mine to the top of the stairs. "Hermione…"

"I can't be here. This was a mistake. There's nothing to say—just stay out of my life!" I yelled and took a step away from him.

"Hermione what's the problem? Calm down! _Talk to me!"_ he bellowed, jumping in front of the door.

"Talk to you? Talk to _you? _Fine! I'll talk to you!" I yelled back, If he wanted me to talk, I was going to talk and yell and scream like nothing he ever heard. He wanted me to talk to him, then I was going to talk to him. "Why is it like this? Why are we like this? I want back what we had when we had that! I want you to be that person for me again Ron! That's what I want!"

"Mione, that's what I want too. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Do you remember that day…"

"Yes, I do."

"Remember what you promised me… "I will always love you and as long as I'm alive, I will never give up on you and me being together forever. I'll never give you up without a fight." That's what you said. But you didn't do it! You didn't do it! _Why didn't I mean enough to you for you to keep that promise? _Why Ron? Why did you leave? Why didn't you owl or stop by or send word or use smoke signals to tell me you still wanted to be with me? _Why did you let me marry Draco if you still loved me?_ Why did you not try to come back to me? _Why wasn't I what you wanted?"_

I yelled at him. Really yelled and I sobbed the entire time. I couldn't stop. Everything that I had held inside of me for three years was finally pushing its way to the surface. Ron stared at me blankly. "Hermione, I…"

"I don't understand Ron! I don't understand how you love someone with everything you have inside of you, every fiber of your soul and just walk out like you did! I don't understand! I would have done anything for you—anything! And you couldn't even stay! You said you would love me; that was your promise and you broke it! You broke it! You were the only one who never disappointed me! The only one—and you broke my heart. How can you say you love me, that you _still _love me, when you left me? That's not love Ron! It's not!" I didn't know what had come over me. I couldn't stop.

"Love is absolute, it's forever; it's something that you can never get back. Love is more than a ring and a law it's a life. It's something that you have with someone that can take you to a whole new dimension. Your life can be hell and you can see that person and everything else doesn't matter. _That's_ love Ron. We had that. _We had it!_ But it's over! It's nothing anymore! _We're_ nothing anymore! We had a chance but that's done! I can't do it again! _I can't!_ I won't. I can't let my heart break again over you…it's gone through enough Ron!"

I took a breath and saw him standing there. I realized that I said all that and now it was over. My eyes burned as tears continued to fall. "Goodbye Ron. I can't stay here with you. I can't…" I turned to walk out the door.

"Hermione, I can tell you all that. Wait a second!" He was in front of me before I could take another step. I couldn't see anything with the rate the tears fell from my eyes. "Hermione…I…I'm not letting you leave!"

"Ron," I sobbed. "I can't do this…please."

"You're not leaving, Hermione. Not until we talk." I couldn't move or think. I couldn't do anything but cry.

"Ron, I hate you for what you did! I hate it more than anything!" I screamed at him through my tears.

"No, you don't. You love me and you're not leaving."

He was right in front of me, I could feel him breathing he was that close. "Why are you doing this? I really…" I started to cry a little harder.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered. I started to say something else to him but he kissed me, deeply and passionately until it took what little breath I had left away.

A/N: ah, a cliffy. Don't worry…I doubt you'll have to wait long for another but who knows? Anyway, POLL TIME!

**This is like the only story I've written where I don't have an entire plot written out. It's a stretch through-and-through. So, I'm leaving some things up to you and I might listen to them. Here's POLL question #1…**

**Q: What happened? Why did Ron just walk out the door? Why did it end between them? **

**Give me your comments on what you think…I'd like to hear them. Thanks all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any darn thing so there! (folds arms stubbornly and turns head away)

A/N: So here's a new one for ya! Sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the thoughts on why Ron left, they were helpful! And here we go…THIS MAY CONTAIN…STUFF.

Chapter 4

"You're not leaving, Hermione. Not until we talk." I couldn't move or think. I couldn't do anything but cry.

"Ron, I hate you for what you did! I hate it more than anything!" I screamed at him through my tears.

"No, you don't. You love me and you're not leaving."

He was right in front of me, I could feel him breathing he was that close. "Why are you doing this? I really…" I started to cry a little harder.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered. I started to say something else to him but he kissed me, deeply and passionately until it took what little breath I had left away.

"Ron…" I finally whispered.

"Mione, just admit it; you want me still, as much I want you. I'm not letting you walk out the door. I _won't _lose you twice."

He pulled me away from the living room. I felt like I was in a dream. It was everything I ever wanted as he kissed me like that but it was everything I feared. I couldn't avoid him, as much as I tried to convince myself that I wanted to do just that. "Mione, I just want to be with you…_please…_" He whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. "It's been so long."

I knew I shouldn't let him but when he kissed me like that and he whispered like that, even though everything with us happened so long ago, it was all there. I couldn't lie about that. I could feel what we had still and stronger than ever before. "Ron, I can't…we can't…"

He looked at me intently. "Do you love me Hermione?" I looked up into his eyes. "Do you?"

"I'm with Draco."

"Damn it Hermione, I know who you're with. That wasn't the question. Do you love me?" He looked at me still, as serious as ever. "Do you?"

"Ron…"

"If you say you don't, if you say your heart belongs with him and that what we had isn't anymore then I'll let you leave and I'll never bug you about it again. But if you love me, then I beg you to not leave me now. I love you. I want you. I need you. Don't leave. Stay with me. Please…" I looked into his eyes. I looked into those piercing eyes and felt my lips melt into his. I knew I wouldn't be leaving there as he swept me into his arms and carried me upstairs.

He kissed my breasts as I began to find my way to reality. I was really here—this was really happening/ I was with Ron again. All the dreams I dreamt every night for the last three years were finally coming true and I couldn't believe it. It was just too good to finally be real but yet, here it was. It was happening and I was with him. I was with Ron. We were here in this moment and as I felt him enter me, this moment was all that mattered.

"I love you," he said as he panted. I felt my fingernails dig into his back as my body felt like it had caught on fire. He moved inside me and I could barely catch my breath. I wanted to cry. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this way. It felt so good. I let out a whimper. "Are you okay?" he whispered heavily into my ear.

I shook my head and kissed him. "I love you," I cried as my hands ventured around his back and he swelled inside me more. He was part of me for what seemed like an eternity as we moved around the bed.

(sc)

"Wow you sure seem hungry," Ron laughed at me as I stuffed some more spaghetti into my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I guess you just worked up my appetite," I giggled back at him. He looked at me. I shifted because I felt like he was looking through me.

He kissed my cheek as he walked by me and grabbed a butterbeer. "I knew you still loved me," he said as he sat back down. He was joking as he said it but it made me remember the entire reason I went to the Burrow. "What?" he asked marking the change in my expression.

"So, I think it's time to answer my question. There's no more procrastinating, no more lying, no more secrets between us, Ron. What happened to make you leave? I need to know." He sighed as I looked at him.

"Okay, Mione. I'll tell you everything."

(FB) (Ron's POV)

"_Look at this Ron. Which one do you like?" Hermione asked holding up some color samples with Ginny and Mum. I walked by with Harry. _

"_That one," I pointed nonchalantly. Hermione and Ginny looked and made a face._

"_Don't you like the other one better?" Hermione asked me. I looked at her and smiled. _

"_Of course I do. I like whichever one you like Mione." She smiled and Mum wrote down the color. I slapped Harry on his back and we walked into the living room. _

"_What was that all about?" Harry asked. _

"_The wedding plans…I really don't care what anything looks like or smells like or even tastes like—I just want to marry her. We could get married on the moon for all I care and I'd be happy." _

"_Did you tell her that?" Harry asked me. _

"_Nah," I said falling into the chair. "I know Hermione; she'll want a wedding with everyone there. It's what she deserves, too. Besides, I bet the moon's already rented." I laughed and Harry smiled. "It doesn't matter really. I just want to make her my wife forever." _

_(sc)_

"_Why does it matter Ron?" Hermione bellowed at me through the house. _

"_Why does it matter? Because it does. It just does," I said back to her. Looking back now I don't see why it was so important. It was just a basement, but I really felt a house had to have one. I guess I was stubborn. But we had worked so hard to be able to buy something nice and bigger...something I never had. It was urgent. I needed it. The way Hermione felt about a basement, I felt about such a wedding—it wasn't that important. _

"_I don't want a house unless it has a basement. Please update your list and owl us," I told the realtor as I walked out the door, pulling Hermione behind me. _

"_What was all that about?" Hermione snapped at me once we Apparated back to my apartment. _

"_What?" I shot as I fell into my chair. _

"_What? You were ridiculous Ron! That was absolutely unnecessary!" I scowled at her and paid my attention elsewhere. She looked me with disappointment and acted as if she had a lot more to say. Instead of saying it, however, she just Disapparated without even looking at me. _

_(sc)_

"_Why do you always do this?" Hermione yelled at me. I rolled my eyes. _

"_Hermione, you shouldn't go to lunch with….with him!" I yelled back. I wasn't going to give in on this one. I just couldn't believe that she did this. _

"_What's the big deal? It was just lunch." _

"_Just lunch?" I scoffed. "It's never "just lunch" where Draco Malfoy is concerned." _

_She laughed sarcastically at me, and her tone was not unnoticed. "Draco isn't who he used to be. He's changed since then—we all have. Some for the worse…"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I was shocked to hear my Mione say that to me. _

"_I'm just saying…some of us, are a bit more idiotic than we were in school. Not to mention a bit jealous in situations where there should be none." _

"_Jealous? I'm not jealous of Malfoy. I'm worried that you are trusting him too much." _

"_Well, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. And I can go to lunch with whoever I please." _

"_Fine. Go to lunch with Malfoy. Go to lunch with Voldemort's spirit for all I care—But don't say I didn't warn you when you get hurt." I know it was a horrible thing to say to her but she was being ridiculous. _

"_Maybe I will, but that's my decision to make. Maybe I won't, however, stay here with you any longer. Maybe I won't ever stay here with you, Ronald Weasley!" _

"_Maybe you shouldn't." I snapped back. She shook her head and Disapparated to Ginny and Harry's. _

_I went after her later and we made up. But for some reason, we always fought about stupid things. We tossed empty threats about leaving left and right but we still planned on a wedding in April. Our last big fight was right after Thanksgiving. After that things were back on track—as much as they could be. Hermione occasionally went to lunch with Draco and didn't care what I had to say about the matter. But we were good. I loved her more than life and I couldn't wait for her to be my wife. (AN: I rhymed….sorry…ahem.) _

_(sc)_

_I didn't know why I was sitting there. Whoever sent me this owl must have been a wimp anyway. It wasn't signed by anyone and all it said was "Be at Three Broomsticks, 4:00 tomorrow…we have things to discuss." Harry said it could be a trap but I came anyway. Whoever it was, was either crazy or determined—neither of which could be good. I figured I'd just come now and forget about it. _

_I ordered a butterbeer and sat at the table, my eye on the door. But the person who sat down at the table beside me didn't come in through the door. He must have been waiting for me. "Malfoy," I growled. "I should have known." _

"_Hello you too, Weasel," he snarled at me. _

"_What do you want?" I asked, suddenly impatient. _

"_Oh, it's simple really…I want you to leave Hermione." He said as he took a drink. _

"_What?" I scoffed. I knew whoever I was gonna meet here was gonna be crazy. _

"_Yeah, leave her." _

"_Why?" I asked him, feeling my blood starting to boil. _

"_Because…you're going to kill her if you don't." I looked at him blankly and started to speak. "If you don't leave her Weasel, she'll die. I'll kill her…or have her killed—either way it'll be your fault. So it's better if you just leave her before you kill her." _

_I sat there a second trying to figure out what was happening. "You're crazy Malfoy. I knew you never changed. You may fool the rest of the world, but once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater—no matter how horrible at it you were. I'm not leaving Hermione." _

"_Then you sign her fate. You've been warned, Weasley," Draco said as he left the table. _

_(sc) Two Weeks Later_

"_Where is she?" I rushed past the information booth in Muggle hospital to the third floor, Harry and Ginny close behind me. I ran up the window where Hermione lay on a stretcher, bruises and cuts and fast asleep—at least I hoped. There were a few Healers standing near me and I turned to them. "Are you here for Ms. Granger?" they asked me. I shook my head. _

"_What happened?" Ginny asked. _

_The tall man with glasses answered her. "A car accident. Apparently, there was a malfunction with her brakes. Her car is totaled but Ms. Granger seems to be stable. We are fully confident she'll fully recover with only a few broken bones and some cuts. She was very lucky. Most people wouldn't come out of an accident like that alive." The Muggle Healer turned and walked away, leaving me there with my racing mind. _

_Hermione knew how to drive. She was as good in the Muggle world as she was in the wizarding world. This was no accident. This was Draco. I knew it was. He was serious about everything he had told me. As I looked in on Hermione, I knew that there were only two options left. I could try to convince Hermione that Malfoy was scum or I could leave her and "save" her life, what I wouldn't ruin of it. Both of those options seemed impossible as I looked in on her lying in that bed._

_(sc)_

"_Hermione, please listen to me. Draco is evil. He's not this innocent person that he tried to pretend to be. Don't fall for it, Mione." I urged her. _

"_Ron, you keep saying that but you can't prove anything. You say you just know, well I know he's NOT. Ron, please. This argument is getting old. I can't handle it anymore!" Hermione snapped. "I don't tell you who to be friends with and who you can't!" _

"_Now you're friends with him?"_

"_Yes I am! I am friends with him! You should trust me enough to give me that freedom! I don't question you when you talk to Lav-Lav, now do I?" she watched my face, looking for a reaction. "And I think that I have grounds to be jealous and bothersome and check up on you…BUT I DON'T." _

"_Lavender? You're bringing Lavender into this? That was a long time ago Hermione! I can't believe you're even bringing her into this!" _

"_Why not? It proves my point. Who's to say you don't go there every weekend and have little rendezvous with Lavender Brown when I'm not around?"_

"_Hermione!" _

"_I'm just saying it's possible." _

"_It is possible—not probable, but yeah, it's possible. I could go there and be with her—I'm sure she'd have me in a second! But I don't! That's the difference! I DON'T! You DO go have lunch once or twice a month with Malfoy—a Death Eater. And you can't possibly compare a _fictional _relationship with Lavender to _real _lunch dates with a Death Eater!" I shouted at her. _

"_EX Death Eater…And I can see the comparison!" Hermione scoffed. _

"_Hermione, please…stay away from him!" _

"_I won't do it Ron! You're being a git! Draco is not evil! That's the end of it!"_

_I looked into her eyes as we stood in the middle of the living room. I looked at her and studied her face one more time before I walked out the door. If she wasn't going to stay away from Draco, then the only choice I had was to leave. _

_(sc)_

_It had been a lonely year. I hadn't really been in contact with anyone—even Harry. I felt it was best just to stay away and do some soul searching since I couldn't be with Hermione. But everywhere I went I was reminded of her by something. It had been a long time. My hair was longer and I hadn't shaved in a few days but I knew Mum would be glad to see me when I popped into the Burrow. _

"_Ron! It's so wonderful to see you!" Mum beamed as she pulled me into her arms. Her warm welcome was suddenly cold and hard as she pushed me away and smacked me across the head. "Where in Merlin's name have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Or what's been going on since you've been gone!" _

"_What? What's going on?"_

"_Oh dear, you don't know? I was hoping that was why you were here!" _

"_What Mum? Know what?" I asked as I looked at her. _

"_Look at the Daily Prophet," she commanded as she walked out the kitchen door. _

_I opened the paper and there, on the front page, was a beautiful picture of my Hermione. I didn't see the entire picture at first. I was so focused on her face but then I saw it...Malfoy, there beside her. Then I saw the headline, "CEO, Draco Malfoy gets married today." I scanned the article. _

"_Malfoy is marrying old schoolmate Hermione Granger…Wedding to take place in Hogwarts castle…6 pm Dec. 4…" I couldn't believe it. It all made sense…that's why he wanted me to leave—so he could steal her. He would've never really killed her! Mum walked back into the kitchen and I stood up and looked at her. _

"_This is real?" I asked, hoping she'd say no, even though I knew she wouldn't. _

_She shook her head and I kept my gaze on her. "Go get her Ronnie," she said as I Disapparated the closest to Hogwarts I could get. _

_(sc) _

_The Hogwarts gates were open, awaiting all the guests to the Malfoy/Granger wedding. I kept thinking to myself about all the hints Ginny would throw at me in her letters about the two of them. Saying she was the Maid of Honor in a wedding, how Harry didn't want to go because he didn't think they should get married. "Bloody hell," I muttered as I enter the door. I had no clue where to go. _

_I ran though the hallways, my mind focused on what I would say to her when I saw her. What would she do? What would she say to me? What would… "Hello Weasley," Draco said, Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him. "What an unpleasant surprise." _

"_You're scum Malfoy!" I yelled at him. "Scum. You tricked us. You lied about all of it. You were the reason she had that accident. And I'm going to stop her from marrying you." _

_He laughed at me. It was an evil, hateful laugh that urged me to challenge him. "She won't listen to you. You hurt her and you have no proof of anything." _

"_I won't need it. She'll believe me when I tell her." _

"_No she won't. She didn't believe you before you left—and she loved you then; There's no way she'll believe you now," Draco smiled at me. "Besides, you're not going to see her until _after _she's my wife."_

"_What are you going to do? Have a duel on your wedding day?" I threatened. His expression didn't change. _

"_No. I'm not going to be anywhere around when it happens," he motioned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Take care of this loser." He walked away as Crabbe hit me with an Unforgivable and I felt my body twist in pain. _

_I woke up as rain fell on my face later in the dark night sky. There was a fuzzy light coming toward me. "Why are ya layin' there in the bushes? Get up," an old familiar voice whistled weakly. I opened my eyes and strained myself to look. "Ya need to go home." Somehow I found my way to my feet and looked at the old face of Hagrid. It had been 5 years since I had laid eyes on him and he looked the same as ever—only older. "Oh. It's ya Ron. It's been a long time. I reackon ya oughta get home. Ya probably have a lot of things to discuss." He smiled and turned from me. "That shoulda be'n ya up there today…welcome home Ron." _

_(sc)_

"_What on earth happened to you?" Mum asked me as I fell, exhausted into the kitchen chair. She touched my shoulder and I jumped in pain at least a foot in the air. "Oh Ron!" _

_Dad, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Bill, Fleur and Charlie all ran into the room. "Ron! You're back!" Harry exclaimed. _

"_Oy! What happened to you? You look bad," Charlie asked me. _

"_Did you just get here?" Ginny asked. "You missed it. Ron, today Hermione—"_

"_Married Draco; I know. I was there." _

"_You were there? You watched her marry him?" Fred asked. _

"_Bloody hell Ron! Why didn't you stop her?" George asked. _

"_What do you think I went there for? I went to stop her! I was going to explain everything to her and tell her why I left but I didn't even get to see her! That scummy git put his goons, Crabbe and Goyle on me…hit me with a few unforgivables. I'm not really sure how many times I got hit with a Crucio…I woke up outside. Piece of shit…" I screamed. I turned to the fireplace, everyone's eyes on me. I hit my fist on the mantle. "Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to do!" I looked at the faces of my family; none of them offered hope. _

_I sat back down in the chair, my body aching in pain still. Mum started to say something but crying came from upstairs. "Oh, Christopher eez awake. I veel get 'im," Fleur said, gladly excusing herself from the tense room. _

_Ginny sat down next to me. "It's not too late you know. You can still save her from him." I looked into her soft eyes and smiled. _

"_There's no way I can. It's too late. What can I do? They're already married, Gin. There's nothing to do." I looked at my parents and the twins and Harry, who had the saddest look in his eyes. "I think I'm going to bed. Excuse me." With that I jumped up and walked upstairs, knowing fully well that I wasn't going to sleep. I'd never sleep well again if I couldn't think of a way to get her away from him. _

_(NOW)_

"I went to the house, Ginny gave me the address. I saw you sitting in the chair in your robe that night. I was going to knock but he came downstairs and kissed you. I just couldn't do it. I didn't know what to say to you. There were even a couple other times that week I'd see you somewhere and think about coming up to you. I could never find the words. I guess I was a coward or a fool but I didn't think I'd ever be able to explain it to you in a way that you wouldn't hate me," he looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Ron…I would've listened to you. Do you know how many nights I worried about you? I hoped you would rescue me, even at the wedding. I told Ginny if only you would come and say you loved me, I would've left him. Until I said "I do" I prayed you'd show up," I sighed. I felt tears form in my eyes. "If only I would've known that you were there…"

"It's too late now. I would've known, I would never have left. I thought about you everyday. There was no one else Mione. No one…there never will be," he said to me. I flung myself into his arms and let the tears rush from my eyes. This was what I wanted—answers to everything.

"I knew there was a reason you left. I always knew it," I cried. "I just—I can't believe I fell for all his lies."

"What are you going to do Hermione?" he asked me. It struck a nerve.

"I don't know. What am I going to do? Draco won't be happy when he finds out I know," I sighed. "I love you Ron."

"I love you too, Mione." He smiled at me.

"I don't know what's going to happen but I know I want to be with you. I love you, Ron and I've missed you so much and I don't want to spend another night without you," I said as I kissed him.

"I love you. I'm with you, whatever you decide to do." I smiled at him. "You know what I want to do?" He laughed as I kissed him again.

"I think I have a good idea."

"Really?" I smiled as he kissed me again. "I want to eat."

He laughed. "Then eat we shall." He pushed my hair behind by ear and kissed my forehead. As he warmed us up some food, and I sat there in the kitchen in a sheet, I felt myself smile. I don't know why. My whole life was turning into a lie and in a second, it was destroyed. The only thing I knew for sure was that Ron was the only man in my heart and I wasn't going to let my husband come between us again.

**A/N: So there goes another. There's only like one or two chapters left. It may take a while to update again but we'll see. New classes are starting and it's gonna be crazy. Hope everyone had a great holiday! Please Review. And let me know if there's anything you want to see before the end! **

**Guess what? The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind! (sorry, I'm watching that right now. Ha ha.)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the last one folks! So review and let me know what you think! I hope everyone is pleased—be sure to tell me. Thanks to all of you for reviewing like you did…and all of you who read the story but didn't review. Thanks! Now…here's the last one. (Special thanks to: my roommate and suitemate for the great minor details. To el diablo for the little things you do!)

Chapter 5

"Do you have to go?" Ron whined at me and kissed me.

"Yes. I have a lot of things to take care of and Draco will be this evening. I have to go. But I'll be back." I kissed him as I got up. "I'll talk to you later." I smiled at him at Disapparated.

I stood in the house I lived in with Draco. My world was a complete mess. I loved Ron and I wanted to believe him but there was a part of me that didn't want it to be true. I knew I should cook something for Draco…he'd expect it. So I went to work, playing it all out in my head. Trying to figure out what I'd say and what he'd say. But ever scenario played differently—and none of them really worked in my favor. I only had one option; I'd have to be ready for whatever came.

(sc)

My bags were packed and waiting upstairs. I knew he wouldn't go up there until after dinner. It was what he always did. "Hermione?" his voice echoed through the house. I was setting the table and his voice made me quiver. What was he going to do when he found out? "I'm in here!" I yelled to him.

He came in the kitchen and smiled at me. "Hi babe," he said as he kissed me. "This looks delicious." We sat at the table. "I hope you weren't to bored this weekend." He looked at me.

_Does he know something? _"No, it wasn't bad," I smiled back.

"I hope you found ways to keep yourself occupied."

I smiled and nodded. _I can't do this. I can't sit here through this whole meal and act like nothing's wrong. I can't do it. _He babbled on about what he did at work and how much he would have rather been here with me as I sat there, engulfed in my own thoughts.

"Why did you do it?" I blurted.

"What?"

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell me Ron came to the wedding to see me? Why did you have Crabbe and Goyle beat him like that? Why did you keep that from me, all these years?"

He looked at me. At first it was confusion, then anger and now, he was looking at me in an odd way. "Hermione…what did you do this weekend?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, someone must have told you these lies. This is all very unexpected."

I glared at him. "Lies? How can you say they are lies? I know the truth Draco. I know how you tried to kill me so Ron would leave me!" I kept my eyes on him. "Are you going to try to deny that too?"

"You saw him didn't you? You spent the weekend with Ron didn't you?" I stood up from the table and went into the living room. He followed behind me. "Was it a nice reunion Hermione? You just couldn't handle being "obsessed with the thought of his touch" any longer, could you?"

"You read my journal?" I yelled, appalled.

"Yes, I did. I came back yesterday to take you to lunch and you were gone. And you're journal was lying there on the bed and I knew, I _knew _you'd say where you were going. You didn't say it word for word, but you'd mentioned Ron's name enough…I knew you were there. So was it all you'd thought it would be, being back with Ron?"

I couldn't believe he was asking me this. We stared each other down. "You did it didn't you?" I whispered. "That's why you're so mad—because he told me the truth!"

"No, he didn't tell you the truth, not the way it happened anyway; He told you what he wanted you to know!"

"Did you or did you not tell Ron to leave me? Did you or did you not try to kill me? Did you or did you not have those two idiots _Crucio _Ron and throw him outside on the day of our wedding?" I was screaming at him. Anger really had been consuming me the last few years. And now that I knew, I wasn't going to fall for it again.

"Hermione—"

"Just answer the question!"

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Yes…I did all those things."

"Then how was Ron lying to me?" I huffed at him.

Draco sat defeated in the chair. "Hermione, that was a long time ago, I—I do love you. You know that right?" I looked at him and sat in the chair beside him. "Because I do. I may not have done everything right all the time, and I may have lied to you, but I love you."

"I can't stay here Draco. I'm not in love with you. I love Ron…and that's not going to change. I've always love him really," I explained softly. He took my hand in his.

"I know that. I just thought with time…" My bags floated down the stairs and onto the porch. His eyes were on them the entire time. When they landed, he looked at me. "I don't want you to go. Please, Hermione. Can't we just forget all this and start over? Can't you give me another chance."

I looked into his eyes and kept my gaze there. "Hermione…" Ron's voice called out, interrupting our connection. "I was just seeing if you were ready…" Draco's eyes filled with anger as he looked from Ron to me.

"You don't have to go…" Draco pleaded.

"Yes I do. Please understand…if things were different…I can't stay. I love him. It's not fair to you or to me or to him. This is the best thing Draco."

He glanced back to Ron. "Then you better go." He stood up and I followed. "Goodbye Hermione," he whispered and started to walk away. I kept his hand and kissed him. Ron stood there and didn't move, not knowing what to think or do or say.

(SC…1 year later)

"I can't believe this is all happening," he smiled to me and kissed me. "A new house for us, a new baby on the way…it's a new life all around."

"Yeah and it only a took a little bit of heartache and lies to get here," I said to him. He laughed.

"Let's not talk about that," he smiled as we pulled up to a red light.

"Aren't you glad I gave you that second chance?" I smiled at him.

"Extremely," he said as he put his arm around me. I kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me, about to say something else. "Look out!" I yelled when I saw the red truck heading toward us full speed.

We lay there on the ground, people moving all around us. I could see him, not far from me. Maybe if I reached my hand a little farther I could touch him. "Hermione, baby…" he whispered to me when he felt my hand touch him. We tried to crawl closer, as close as we could get to each other. I was able to lay my head on his chest. There was blood everywhere. But who's blood it was I don't know.

"Do you…do you hurt?" he forced himself to speak to me.

"Yeah…but it's not as bad when you're here with me. What about you?" I whispered.

"It's worse than a—than a thousand _Crucios._ I love you baby." He said to me.

"I love you too," I said and I felt him put his hands through my hair and tuck it behind my ear. "Is the last time we'll be together?" I asked him quietly.

"No, no we'll always be together. In—in life and in—in death too," he cringed. "I want to—I want to kiss you."

We resituated ourselves as best we could until he could reach my face. He looked at me, smiled and kissed me. It was only a few seconds but it was the best kiss we ever shared.

I rested my face on his chest again. "What about the baby?" I asked him quietly.

"She'll be fine. She's a fighter like you. Healers—they can, they can do anything today. Don't worry. She'll be fine, I promise."

"I love you. I wish—"

"I wouldn't change anything. Nothing—because it gave us this baby, a baby to carry on the legacy." That was the last thing he said to me before we fell asleep in the road.

(sc)

"Here is your beautiful daughter," the healer said, lying her on my stomach. He looked over at me.

"That's the best thing in the world," he whispered. "What are we, what are we going to name her?"

I looked at him. "What were you thinking?" I asked. He looked horrible. They told me they didn't know how long he'd have but it didn't look good.

"I've always liked the name Hallie," he smiled.

"Hallie Grace…that's a good name." He smiled. "Want to hold her?"

The healer put our daughter into his arms and he kissed her forehead and cried. I reached out for his hand. "She'll be okay." I smiled. "I can feel it."

"I love you Hermione, and I love you Hallie Grace." He kissed her again and the healer took her. He kissed my hand and kept it in his hand as we fell asleep together for the last time.


End file.
